RoboPup
The RoboPup is a breed of dog exclusively introduced in Nintendogs + Cats. It is the last breed in the 3DS version and also the only breed that doesn't cost ANY money. Some neighbours might say they heard a mechanical noise at the back of the kennel; that sound is RoboPup. They come in many colors. To get the voucher in the recycle shop, you must have 11,000 owner points, played 35 days in a row, or played 30 days NOT in a row. RoboPup Voucher You can exchange a RoboPup Voucher for a RoboPup. Once you buy one, you will need another voucher to buy more. The voucher can be obtained by exchanging recycled materials from Mr. R (7 wood, 5 metal, 7 rubber, 7 leather, 7 plastic, 3 stardust). Just take your voucher to the kennel and the RoboPup breed will become available in lots of different colors! You will only be able to see RoboPups in the kennels if you have a voucher with you. If you want a RoboPup to come back to the kennel, you have to get a whole new voucher. *just someone reading (me) says: soo true but u dont need 11,000 owner points my friend only neede 5000 and something :) thanks USERS * Description 3DS NTSC: "This state-of-the-art robot dog is powered by dog food and plays well with real puppies." 3DS PAL: "This state-of-the-art robot dog is powered by dog food and gets on well with other dogs." RoboPup will do everything any other dog will do, but its barking, howl, and walking sound robotic. Despite being robotic, the RoboPup still eats normal dog food and drinks water. It can likewise become dirty and infested with fleas. Like all the other breeds, this is remedied with shampoo and shower. The RoboPup is available in many different colors. Keep pressing "Surprise me" until you find one that suits you. There are 22 different color combinations based on a primary body color and a secondary color for the extremities (ear tips, feet, head stripe, tail base, shoulders, and hips). The following color combinations are possible: Unlocking the Breed This is only available in the 3DS Nintendogs + Cats games. To unlock this breed, you must recycle a list of materials: *7x plastic *7x wood *7x leather (Hint: go to secret path & read the whole thing!) *5x metal *7x rubber *3x stardust At Mr. Recycle to obtain a RoboPup Voucher. Once the RoboPup Voucher option has been unlocked (11,000 Owner Points), go to the Kennel and the RoboPup breed wil become available. They are free, and can only be obtained by exchanging the RoboPup with the RoboPup voucher. To get another voucher, you just recycle the same items again. Neighbors Robo, owned by Victoria Robo, owned my Yazzy&Shaz Gallery robopup-black.jpg robopup-green.jpg robopup-pink.jpg robopup-red.jpg robopups.jpg robopups2.jpg Rusty.JPG|A RoboPup. images (43).jpg HNI_0049.JPG|A white RoboPup. robopup3_1.jpg|Robopups - orange/red, white/pink, black/pink robopups3_2.jpg|Robopups - purple/blue, light pink/pink, pink/lime green whitegoldrobopup.jpg|White/gold robopup whitegoldrobopup2.jpg|White/gold robopup whiterobopup.jpg|white robopup whiterobopup2.jpg|White robopup HNI_0048.jpg|Robopups - green/yellow, purple/blue, light pink/pink cyanbluerobopup.jpg|Cyan/blue robopup cyanbluerobopup2.jpg|Cyan/blue robopup HNI_0064.jpg|Robopups - purple/blue, black/pink, white/pink whitegoldrobopup3.jpg|White/gold robopup robopups3_3.jpg|Robopups - black/blue, black/pink, white/pink HNI_0094.jpg|Robopup gold/beige HNI_0086.jpg|This state-of-the-art robot dog is powered by dog food and plays well with real puppies. _MG_9604.jpg|RoboPup selection is unique from other breeds in that the options are random each time and there are no defined patterns. Clicking back and "Surprise me!" over and over will yield different color options. robopupshampoo.JPG|A RoboPup getting a shampoo and shower, just like any other breed robopup_message.jpg|Sometimes a neighbor will tell you a mechanical noise is coming from the back of the kennel... 3DS pictures 1977.jpg|a white robopup winning an obedience trial. 3DS pictures 2040.jpg|a white robo pup Category:Dog breeds Category:Nintendogs + Cats